


It's Over Now

by Fangirltbh



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Could Be Canon, Crying, Episode 9, F/M, Getting Together, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Ideas and theories, Lightsabers, Maybe - Freeform, Possible smut, Reylo - Freeform, Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, The Last Jedi - Freeform, daddy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirltbh/pseuds/Fangirltbh
Summary: (Idea of the ending of TLJ or Episode IX) Kylo Ren has just released vital information of the First Order to the Resistance. He accepts no one will ever forgive him for the crimes he has committed except one person just might.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possible ending Part 1

Kylo

 

He knew it was over, for him, at least. That only meant he had to leave as quickly as possible. 

The information was given and his time was running out. 

Ever since he made it to the Resistance base, he knew he'd been watched but not tracked. He made sure his _Silencer_ wasn't chipped before he left. 

There was no warm welcome, only cold stares and harsh thoughts. He deserved it from what he's done to them. It doesn't matter now. None of it does. 

As he made his way along the clearing to his ship, he felt the undeniable presence of _her_.

He can't stop. If anything he should've left over an hour ago but her presence was pulling, yearning to him.

Kylo bit his lip and let out a heavy breath as he turned around. His heart in his chest ached at the sight of her. 

Her arms trembled at her side and even though he couldn't see her knees, it was safe to assume they were shaking just as much. Her hair was blowing in her face but if she tried to move it away, she'd fall, or break, or both. 

He tried to look away but found no point in doing so. 

Who is going to break first?

"I wanted to thank you," she stammered out. 

He gave her a smirk. "For what?" 

His arms stretched out as he looked around for anything she could say thank you for caused by him. His wrongs have outweighed the rights too many times now.

She shrugged, taking small steps forward.

"For everything," she whispered through the wind. 

The closer she got, the more he could see the wobbling tears in her eyes. The redness was growing around her eyes as well as her nose. 

He started running a gloved hand through his hair. "I didn't do anything-"

"Yes you did. You helped the Resistance. You helped my friends. You...you saved me."

He was willing to run to her and hold her tightly until both of them could no longer breathe. Instead, he swallowed down his unrealistic wishes and turned away. "I did what I had to do. Now, if you will excuse me."

His cape whipped behind him as he started walking again.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

Where was he going? He couldn't help but smile a little. 

"I'm a traitor to the First Order now and a war criminal to the Resistance. I don't really belong anywhere now."

His fists tightened. He could feel her emotions swirling almost chaotically.

"Kylo-I-you... You belong with me," she exclaimed. 

Kylo's face softened. He couldn't help but want to see her face. She was hiding it behind her hands, shaking with oncoming sobs. 

How many times will he cause her to cry? 

"Rey," he breathed. He stepped up to her, pulling her hands away from her face. 

"Look at me."

She was shaking her head, trying to breathe as she tried controlling her sobs. He grabbed both of her slender arms in his hands, making her steady.

"Look at me, love."

Her eyes snapped up to his. They were glossy and wet but were still hers.

"This isn't the right time for us."

Her eyes widened and he could feel a fight coming. 

"This war is just starting. We can't win like this, Rey. I have to go before it's too late."

She swallowed down her sobs, breathing very heavily and grabbing his face. "You always say that. It's not too late. You can stay with me. You've already proven yourself."

He grabbed her hands, pulling them off of him. 

"I can't. I'm not the man you want me to be right now."

Kylo let go of her hands and started backing away.

"I lov-"

"Not yet," he warned.

He's been wanting for so long to hear those words from her and reciprocate the feeling but it's just too different now.  
Rey wiped away her tears and charged at him. The feeling in the Force totally changed. What is she going to do him?  
Whatever it was, he probably deserves it.

He closed his eyes, biting the inside of his cheek, expecting the worst. 

Warmth filled him from the core. A lightsaber?

He opened his eyes and saw she was all around him. No, she was hugging him.  
He did not want to push her way but it was strange to him. It's been years since he's been touched by another.  
Her chest went in and out unevenly against his. She was hiccuping out cries on his shoulder. He can't push her off like this. He sighed in defeat, wrapping his arms around her waist. 

She was so warm and fragile. Last time he was against her body like this, he wasn't allowed to bask and enjoy it. The chaos was too great to do that. If he didn't tackle her down how he did, she probably wouldn't be here in his arms now. 

"Don't go," she demanded in his ear.  
He didn't respond. She knew the truth and so did he. Their destined to be together but not now. This girl just can't wait. 

She has lost practically everything like her family and her previous life but now she people she can start again with. As for Kylo, his mother told him to leave and his uncle won't look him in the eye. He can't start again as easily as she can. 

Even though Rey has everything she could wish for, losing him would destroy her. She wouldn't be able to come back from that. That's why she's so afraid to let go. If she loses him in battle or he's killed by some force when she could've been there to save him, she'd never forgive herself. 

"I'm sorry Rey," he murmurs into her hair.

"I'm going to miss you Kylo... Ben."

He holds her a little tighter at that name. The name of a man lost somewhere between the light and darkness. 

"Goodbye, scavenger."

Her hand flew to his hair, grabbing at it. "Don't do that. Don't say that now!"

He figured out she liked that name as more of an endearing nickname than an insult and he found he liked it too. He used it every chance he could, whether it was necessary or not. 

Now the name brought both of them grief as they wished to part.

Rey slid away from, keeping her arms around him still. 

"Kylo..."

Her eyes partially closed as her face neared his. 

There were many times in the past couple months where they almost kissed and they were always interrupted. Even though now no one was here capable of interrupting, it was bad timing. If he kissed her, he would be tempted to keep coming back. He can't have that, and neither can she. 

He grabbed her hips and pushed back.  
He's already been delayed too long. If he doesn't leave soon... Well he doesn't want to think of what will happen, especially to her. Not again.

"Promise me!" She belted out.

He whipped around. Hopefully she couldn't see the droplets down his face from this far away. 

"Promise me you'll come back, Kylo Ren."

He saluted to her. "I'll come back for you, sweetheart. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey decides to go after what is hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't think these couple of chapters would be in the movies and you all will know why soon. The last couple chapters will be the next possible ending.

Rey

 

She covered her mouth, watching his ship hover before shooting off out of the atmosphere. Rey grabbed her side, trying so hard to stop.

 _He's not coming back,_ those words he gave her were empty with nothing to give. 

No, it can't end like this! She won't accept it. 

He's given her so much to look forward to and he's helped her understand so many things. 

No matter how far he goes, she will always find him. They are linked together eternally through the Force. 

She began running, letting the rest of her tears fall down her face, letting each breath burn in her lungs. 

Which ship should she take? The Millenium Falcon was too big and the take off is a bit slow. He'd catch her following in it. 

She looked around. The only thing nearby that she could possibly try to snag was an X-wing. That'll do.

She hopped into the red and black ship, hot wiring it up. There was no helmet but she wouldn't need it. 

Something stopped her from strapping in.  
She would be leaving without telling anyone. She had barely spoken a few words to Finn before running out after Kylo. Leia will be wondering...and Luke... Should she go? 

There was a pang in her chest, shoving her out of her daze.

Kylo! 

She had to leave, now. 

-

The outer rim. Of course. Where else would he go? Except the Resistance and First Order have troops everywhere. How is he going to hide if he goes anywhere? Unless he knows of a place she doesn't.

She follows him to a very inhabited planet. Why would he-?

The more people, the harder it is to find him in the crowds. But if he's recognized, it's harder to get away. He's always so risky like this. 

Either way, she has to land somewhere safe and find him.

The streets were bustling and loud in every way. People were talking, speeders were flying by and the Force was whirring around everywhere in a messy jumble. How is she ever going to find him? Maybe if she could find somewhere to concentrate..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (There is talk of suicide in this chapter)   
> Leia figures out what's going on and Kylo has so many second thoughts it hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the chapters I don't think would happen but it needs to be in it for possible part 2 ending :P

Leia 

 

"General! General, I'm sorry to interrupt but my X-wing has been stolen."

Leia nodded, closing her eyes. She knew exactly what happened. Rey is going after her son. She couldn't tell if she should send a team after her or leave them be. The Force is in disarray right now. 

"General?"

She sat down, covering her mouth. 

"Sorry, Poe. I'm just thinking. Did Finn and Rose leave yet?"

"No ma'am."

If she just didn't send him away... Rey is a strong fighter, one of the best. The Resistance has the upper hand and Rey isn't there in their time of need. They may just lose their edge if she doesn't return soon. 

Except Leia could practically see their bond when they first were in a room together. They are two sides of the same coin. If she doesn't find him, will she be able to fight without him? 

She knows her son is very good at hiding his Force signature. He's done that since he was a kid. Rey will need help.

"Bring them in here. I have a mission for all of you."  
-

Kylo

 

Hopefully, he lost her. He wasn't sure if he was not happy he didn't show her how to hide her Force signature, or grateful.   
She needs to understand they can't be in love when there is a war going on. They can't be together when he is who he is.   
He led her to a planet where his mother took him for vacation, except once he hit the atmosphere, he hid. She must be in the town whereas he's clear across the planet, at the barren see with sparse cabins dotting the coast. 

He planned on staying in the cabin to meditate and just try to be. 

As he climbed up to the top of the cliff, he is reminded of Ach-To. 

The rain and the lightsabers and the waves. 

The waves chilled to the bone that day but he didn't care, he had to save her. It's what he had to do. 

That's been his mantra for so long. Can't he just not give in anymore? 

The waves below looked just as threatening as those on Ach-To, except these were black. It was ominous and foreboding but almost inviting. 

If he just went in and never came up, it would end all the heartache he's caused. Everyone would be relieved if he took one more step forward. 

He closed the eyes and felt the wind, the Force. 

No way, it can't be-

She pushed through his barrier he put up. Rey is here. She really is stronger than she knows. 

What will he see when he turns around?   
Should he be afraid?

He spun around but no one was there. What? Then why does he sense her so strongly. She's here, somewhere nearby.   
Kylo ran down towards the shore, onto the rocky beach. 

Where is she? There's no one in his line of sight. 

He looks up towards his mother's cabin and it was like a dream.

She was in the doorframe, looking as if she was waiting for him to come home.  
Rey began walking down the steps, rushing up to him.

"Rey, I told you-"

"Shut up."

She jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her hands grabbed his face in that same moment that she locked her lips with his. 

They can't go back from this.

_He_ can't come back from this. 

Even though his arms held her up around him, he needed to stop.

"Rey," he groaned.

"Don't start with me," she growled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds it very difficult to be with Kylo only because they have the same obstacle to overcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again...uh...this is just the behind the scenes stuff :D   
> (And I suck at writing stuff like smut scenes or fight scenes. Sorry bout that.) Btw virgin!Kylo is canon. Pablo said it. It must be true.

Rey 

 

Kylo was not being compliant. 

They rammed into the cabin and he partially carried her to a room. There was a lot of dark red and gold colors around her but she didn't look closely at anything. Her attention was on him. But by the time they got to the bed, she was down to her tunic and he still had everything on. 

She didn't know how to take his clothes off but her body was burning up so she needed to shed the layers and feel him.  
He has been second-guessing ever since her lips touched his and it needs to stop.   
She grabbed his gloved hand, pulling away from him. 

"Are you afraid?" She joked. 

She placed his hand over her racing heart. He swallowed, avoiding her gaze awkwardly. 

No, he is not shutting this down.

She climbed in his lap, running her hands through his hair. 

"What's wrong?"

He has been tense since they sat on the bed. 

"Kylo," she hissed. 

He is going to keep doing this until she leaves. Fine, if that's what he wants. But it's not what she wants. 

She rolled off him, laying with her back to him. 

What if she never sees him again? She doesn't want to regret anything. It's because they are in a war that the need for this is even greater. 

"I've never done anything like this before," she murmured aloud.

He doesn't get it. She should hear him laughing any second. Rey is so sure he has been with many woman in his life. It's probably an everyday pastime for him. He is attractive and witty and-

"Me neither."

Those two words caught her off guard. She sat up, whipping her body towards him. 

"What?! You're kidding! I hope you're not making a fool of me Kylo Ren, or else I'll-"

He faced her slowly. "I'm serious, Rey."  
His fists were clenched on his knees and he wouldn't stop shaking his legs. How could someone like him never...? 

She could see him wanting to but being too afraid that if he got the girl pregnant, Snoke would take the child and destroy their innocent mind. Kylo would be killed once the child was old enough. 

"Hey,"she whispered, "it's just me."

"That's the problem. It's you. If I mess up and it's your-"

She covered his mouth with her hand.

"I trust you. I believe in you. You won't mess up, okay?"

He nodded and she dropped her hand. Rey leaned in to him, kissing him slowly this time. 

His hands weren't holding her but instead started to undress himself. 

Once she felt bare skin under her fingertips, she opened her eyes to view his sculpted and scarred body. She wasn't given that much time to enjoy because he pushed her down, looming over her on the bed. 

Her fingertips slid down his chest to his abdomen and he shuddered. No one has ever done this to him. But no one has done this to her either. 

His hands slid under her tunic that very much resembled his. 

Once she felt the heat of his fingers on her breast, she couldn't help but gasp.

"What? Did I hurt you?"

Rey locked eyes with him and shook her head. Her hands combed his hair, kissing him as she did so. "No, it feels good. Don't stop."

Once she takes all her clothes off, she'll be the most vulnerable she's ever been to anyone. The openness may be awkward for them but they are with each other. 

But if someone told her several months ago that she'd want to make love to Kylo Ren, she probably would've punched them silly. 

She understands Kylo wants to take his time but it's so agonizingly slow. She wants to feel him now. If she had the reigns, they'd be all over each other.   
That gave her an idea. 

She pushed Kylo over, swinging her leg over him as he fell back.

She didn't know how she knew to do any of this; she was merely going on instinct alone. 

"What're you doing?"

She could feel he was just as ready and wanting as she was.

"You need a teacher," she whispered in his ear mischievously.

-

Kylo

 

He got her on her back once more. He wasn't as overwhelmed and panicked that way. 

But was the feeling of her nice or what?   
Her skin was warm and soft. It reminded him of a summer day on Naboo. He had his own personal sun right here. 

The feeling of being inside was even better than he could've imagined. 

"You feel so good to me," he groaned into her neck. Her hands were pulling at his hair and grabbing at his skin.   
He was so sure she was in pain with every breath she took but the fourth time he asked that, she told him to stop asking. 

Either way, they were connected by body and soul. 

He knows why she came here. Even if he wants to go back, he can't. He's going to be hopping and hiding until it's all over. He has too big of a target on his head and it only expands with company. 

"Rey," he breathed. He brushed his cheek against hers and felt a sudden wetness on her face. 

Was he crying or was she? Were they both? 

She knows exactly what he's thinking. He didn't care if both of them were crying. After this, it's all over. 

He has to grit his teeth and accept this and so does she. 

Kylo sat up, holding on to Rey's waist as he kept moving. Her hands caught his and tried to move them but couldn't. Instead, she covered her face and chest with her hands and arms.

He leaned forward a little, still keeping to his pace. "No, let me see you," he growled as he forced her hands apart.   
He could feel the build start to hit its point for both of them. She clasped her arms and legs around him, weighing him back down to her. 

The release felt unimaginable. 

"Ah jeez," he sighed into her neck.

Except Rey's take on it was as frightening as he thought. She tightened herself around him and cried out louder than she had before, panting when she was done. 

He had to have done something now.

"Kylo," she breathed.

He looked up at her with so much worry. 

"I'm fine, really," she said with a smile.  
He kissed her once before collapsing onto her chest.

Her heartbeat was fast but it was steadily slowing. For once in a long time, the Force felt right. It wasn't lopsided or pulling or messy but infused and still. It was calm at last. 

Rey brushed her fingers through his hair until he fell asleep, and that's exactly what he did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey experiences many things in three months...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I think may happen..

Kylo

Rey was fast asleep on his outstretched arm. He shot his eyes open. 

He has to leave. He's already spent too much time here. 

As slowly as he could, he slid his arm out from under her. She rustled in the sheets a bit but didn't wake. Good. 

Before getting up, he placed one last kiss on her barren shoulder. 

With her asleep, there's no way she could catch up. 

He loves her so much. They just need to be apart for a bit and once this war ends...if it ends... 

He started getting dressed. He's not running, he has a plan and knows exactly when he'll strike. He made this plan with his mother but swore not to tell anyone else, not even Rey. 

Kylo looks upon her sleeping face and wonders if this is the right choice. It was so easy to leave before they touched each other but this girl is so damn stubborn!  
He can't deny her what she asks of him though, he never has. 

He steps up to her and brushes his thumb down her cheek, gently running it around a lock of hair. 

He thought she'd wake up to that but she didn't. As he steps back, he shoved on his gloves and says a mental goodbye.

They'll meet again, someday. 

-

Rey 

 

The bed was still warm from where he was, where he should be. She knows he's out of the planet by now. 

She can't cry, not again. She had to know he'd do this. He kept warning her and she wouldn't listen. 

Now it's just a matter of time. She had to go back to the Resistance and he just needs to stay gone for a while. 

If she just remembers how she felt with him holding her, she'll be okay. The Force was so easygoing afterwards as well.  
She got up and dressed. 

He is one of the bluntest and undeniably the rudest man she's ever met. His temper could use a quick check too. But she loves him. She loves him for all of that and she can't wait to see him again to tell him and the galaxy how she feels. 

 

Once she lands, she'll apologize to Leia and they can continue with their plans moving forward. 

A couple people were waiting for her on the runway. Great.

Rey unbuckled herself and hopped out.

"Can you please warn me next time you steal my ship?"

"Yeah, sorry." She didn't have time for useless conversations. The Resistance needed to start moving. 

"Where are you going?"

"To Leia. We need to go."

Rey started running but almost collapsed, becoming fully aware of the soreness between her legs. 

Poe had his hand on her back. "You okay?"

She nodded, catching her breath. "I'm fine."

 

It's been a month. No sign or word from Kylo. 

Rey would be off in these dazes until someone took her out.

"Rey, are you with us?"

The general looked at her with care and worry. 

"Sorry, I was just, ah-"

Leia grabbed Rey's hands. "I know you miss him. I can feel you two coming back together again, so don't fret now."  
Rey hugged her. "Thank you, Leia."  
She smiled, hugging her back. 

"Now, now. No need to thank me yet. I have to go out an that reconnaissance mission to go on. I'll be back before you know it."

Rey nodded, letting the elder woman go do her job. 

She would've said something different if she knew that'd be the last time she'd see Princess Leia Organa.

Not even an hour later, Rey felt a heavy weight hit in the Force. People were zooming around like buzzards. 

She couldn't see or hear clearly. She caught snippets of "General's ship" and "blown up". 

Kylo's mother is...dead. 

 

Poe took Leia's command. Even though she was no longer there, they still had to follow through. It's been almost a month since the a Resistance lost her. It's been two months since she's seen him. 

She was talking with Finn and Rose about their upcoming attack when Rey felt it.  
It felt somewhat like his signature, like Kylo, but not quite. 

It's not possible to copy a Force signature is it? Unless that's something people from the Dark side do to manipulate. 

"So it's official?"

She blinked up and nodded. "Yes. We're leaving in the Falcon tomorrow with everyone else."

"Alright. Let's do this like old times."

Finn flashed a smile. She couldn't help but smile back. 

There it was again.

"I'll see you guys later."

Rey ran outside. No one was nearby. Kylo wasn't here, that was for sure. 

Whoever is doing it is not trained. She can tell someone is trying to make their signature like his. Why? What would they benefit from that?

If she meditates on it, she'll be able to find the other person. That's what she did to Kylo a couple months ago.

She ran over to the trees and sat in the clearing. 

The other person... Kylo... And this Force user... The other person is...

Her eyes shot open. 

"Me?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the ending...  
> And also a new beginning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how I said I'm bad at smut and fight scenes? Well this is example No. 2.  
> This is also the second ending that I think would happen. (This one would definitely be for episode 9. The other possible ending could be taken for either TLJ or episode 9.)

She didn't tell anyone she wasn't going to follow the plan. She has a vendetta to clear up first. If she told them what she was going to do, they wouldn't have let her come. Especially in her...condition. The moment she found out that Force signature was her _and_ Kylo, she immediately went to Luke and he told her what was going on. Luke of course didn't want her to go but she had to. There was no fighting this. 

They latched onto the main ship they were assigned and went forward. If they seized this ship, they'd have control over all the others. The whole crew that came, unloaded. Now is her chance. 

She unlatched the Falcon and flew off. She could practically hear Finn's cries for her to come back. 

She knows this is such a bad choice. She has a bad feeling about this. 

 

There were no guards this time. No ships waiting an order. All the doors were open, waiting for her. This is where the real control panel is. It took her back to that day. She shivered. 

Her lightsaber was out and ready. Every step she took was on guard. 

Suddenly, all the doors slammed shut and no more light was helping her except the blue hue of the saber. 

There was a ghastly chuckle all around her. A breeze of wind came from above. She was spinning in circles, searching for nothing. 

She can't be afraid of nothing. 

"I see you've returned with a new-"

"No!"

She pulled her blaster out and started shooting to the thin air. He was fast.  
The noise stopped and they were both silent. She held her breath, waiting.   
All the shots she blasted at him finally came back at her in the dark. 

She deflected a few with her saber and caught one with the Force thanks to Kylo. One scathed her arm, making her drop the hold she had. 

She didn't have time to duck. It was so close and fast already. 

If it hits her it'll hit her stomach.

_NO!_

It felt like a brick wall shoved her to the ground. She looked up just in time to see the shot go straight through Kylo.

Everything slowed down for a moment. Her mouth was as wide as her eyes, watching him fall to the ground. 

Once his body fully collapsed, Rey knew what she had to do. 

Her left arm wrappings were soaked and were dripping in blood as she stood.  
She'll have to fight one-handed.

" _I'm going to kill you!_ "

This monster has had enough destroying Kylo's life. His reign of terror is over.   
Kylo's family. Finn's family. Poe's family. They've all been lost to the First Order, to him!

"How are you going to fight me if you can't see me?"

"With my eyes closed."

That's exactly what she did. She went after this monster with a blind fury. He's not going to destroy the last and only thing she knows. 

Her attacks were senseless and quick. Her family is gone as well but it doesn't mean she can't start over. 

The fear is gone. No more being afraid. She is Rey and she can handle herself. She can overcome anything. 

All this power he had is immeasurable. Except he underestimated Rey and Kylo's feelings for the last time. 

"It's over!"

She swung out, landing cleanly on her feet. 

Her mind caught up with her. It really is over.

Kylo! 

She rushed to his side, throwing the lightsaber away from her. 

He was almost convulsing, straining to the pain. There was so much blood around him. That wound will never heal. 

"This is all my fault."

"No-no..shh. Don't say that. I've been through worse," he choked out. 

She remembered Star Killer and the chunk Chewbacca took out of his side. He didn't hit anything internal though, nothing fatal like this.

His hand reached up, twirling locks of her hair. 

"I haven't seen you in weeks and you had to do this... Why? I have so much to tell you."

He wiped away the tears spilling down her face. 

"Did....it make you happy?"

"Yes! I'm so happy. I know you'll be happy too."

The Force was fading in him like a candle losing its flame.

"Kylo?"

If she keeps him talking, he'll stay.

"Yes, love?"

He was closing his eyes. She shook his chest to keep him awake.

"Stay with me." She grabbed his wrist that was up in her hair while the other hand shook his chest.

"Forever," he whispered.

He closed his eyes.

"No! Kylo, I love you!"

His hand became loose in her grip, releasing his hold on her. His Force was gone. 

"No, no no. I'll make it right. I'll make everything better."

She wanted to Force heal. She's heard of it but never tried it. She wasn't even sure if she had that kind of power. 

She had to calm down though. Control the energy in the air and just apply to him, fix him.

Heal him. 

Her left arm was almost numb. She can't work with that. She'll have to channel all her energy into her right arm. 

She filled her mind with images of him getting better and being healed. 

The Force was within her and all around. If she just released it... 

Her body shook from the power and the pain until she couldn't take it anymore. She doesn't have any strength left. After that raging attack, her adrenaline was depleted. 

Nothing changed. No heartbeat. No eyes opening. He's gone. 

He's really gone. 

After all this, he's really going to leave her? 

She was all alone again. The breakdown was long coming and she let it happen.   
It's all over for her. If she just stuck to the original plan other than going here off of her feelings. She just got in the way and hurt everyone in the process. Now Kylo is dead because of her. 

"I'm so sorry, Kylo," she cried, "if I just followed you from the start. This is all my fault. I'm sorry." 

She looked upon on his still face and couldn't take it. 

Kylo was the new home she found, the new family. He was the only one who really understood who she was. He didn't think she was crazy or weak. 

They grew together and learned together. They were connected interminably. 

She's always thought of safety when she was with him. Her heart hurt, remembering all these things at once yet seeing him so lifeless.

She couldn't see from the blur of the tears. 

Rey dropped herself onto his chest, crying herself out. What else was she going to do? Her vengeance was repaid and the Resistance will win. There's no place for her here unless it is by his side.

She'll die here if she has to.

That's it.

They'll be together if she dies with him. 

"Rey, are you okay?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you're dead, Kylo."

"No I'm not."

"Yes. Yes you are. Now lie back down-"

She perked up after realizing what she had been saying.

Kylo was sitting up with a very wide grin for her and he was very much alive.

"Ah! Kylo!"

She threw her arms around him, hardly moving the man. His arm encased around her whole body, holding her up to him. 

"Rey," he sighed in her neck. 

She released him and giggled before yanking him into a kiss. 

"How? How are you alive?"  
He furrowed his brow, thinking. 

"I don't know exactly. But I know you definitely had something to do with it. I could feel you all around me."

So her healing did work? Maybe it just took him some time.. Either way he's here and he's not leaving her again.   
Rey rested her head on his shoulder until she realized where they were. 

"We need to go. They'll be waiting for us."

She got up, holding her hand out to him. His eyes flicked between her and her outstretched arm. 

She knew exactly what he was thinking.  
They've come this far, to the end together, and they will continue to do so. She's resisted him and he ran after her and vice versa. She's fought against him and with him. He's saved her life more times than she can count. 

The Force has intertwined their destinies. If they stay together, they could maintain this power, this balance. Then that's exactly what they'll do. This is it. 

He placed his hand in hers. She could practically see the Force twirling around their clasped hands like a ribbon in the air. 

"Let's go."

"Yeah."

-

The celebrations wouldn't cease. Rey didn't think she'd see Kylo smile so much. He was a hero for what he'd done.

She was practically hiding from him behind a corner of a wall though.

The second they got on the Falcon the day it all ended, he started interrogating her on what she wanted to tell him so badly. She brushed it off several times before he shut up about it but she could _feel_ that he knew something was definitely going on with her. 

To make matters worse, as Kylo was being treated by medics and was separated from her, Luke asked if she told him. He even threatened to tell him if she didn't. 

Ugh! It was all so frustrating! 

Her arm wrapped around her stomach as she felt the anxiety start to build. 

Kylo could sense it since he found her eyes immediately. Crap. She can't run away anymore. 

He's coming right for her. 

Maybe if she just tries to walk away like she didn't see him...

His hand caught her wrist. She was frozen. Was he-no she's just terrified. 

"Hey, why aren't you celebrating?"

She finally turned to him, making sure her knees didn't buckle. He stabilized her in his arms. 

"I-I am," she muffled in his shoulder. 

"Rey."

He held her away to examine her face. Why was her heart racing so badly? She shouldn't be scared of him. No, she's scared of his reaction. 

He pressed his forehead against hers and she wanted to just _hide_. 

"Is this the same thing that Luke said you wanted to talk to me about? Is it bugging you that badly?"

Damn that old man! She'll get him later for this. 

"Kylo. I want to tell you. I just don't want you getting upset."

She was trembling in his arms. The feeling of his thumbs rubbing against her back helped a bit. 

"I'm not going to get upset."

She bit her lip. Maybe she could get out of it again. Luke will tell him if she tries though. 

"You promise?" 

"I promise." His voice was tinged with irritation because he could tell she was trying to stall. 

Even if she doesn't tell him or if Luke doesn't tell him, Kylo will notice in a few months. Would he have the same reaction in a few months or would it be worse because he had to find out instead of her telling him? 

Wait, what is she doing?

"Rey," he growled.

She needs to stop and just say it.

Just say it.

Say it! 

"I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a girl! :)   
> I honestly believe Kylo may die some heroic way for Rey and even though it's Disney, I don't know if he would come back but I'm a sucker for happy endings so that couldn't happen.   
> I'm sure Kylo would react about as well as you'd expect XD (fainting mostly)   
> Hope you all enjoyed this small idea and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I've had in the back of my head for a while now. I have been thinking about so much I had to draw it AND write it. I hope anyone reading it likes it :) 
> 
> You can see the pic on my tumblr at fangirltbfh


End file.
